WILD THINGS
by kyanzha16
Summary: "pertanyaannya... bukan siapa yang membunuh Jeon Jungkook, tapi apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi?", "ini adalah permainan, berniat ikut bergabung didalamnya?".-semua tersangka utama adalah korban sebenarnya- entah mengapa itu yang terlintas dipikiran Jung Hoseok. #YAOI #BL #VKOOK/TAEKOOK #NAMKOOK slight#NAMJIN dom!KIM TAEHYUNG-KIM NAMJOON bott!JEON JUNGKOOK #BTS #BANGTAN
1. Chapter 1

_"Taehyung?"_

 _"Mother?"_

 _Jeon Jungkook atau kini telah mengganti marganya menjadi Kim Jungkook terkekeh._

 _Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup diam-diam. **Pemuda cantik** yang sudah dinikahi Ayahnya menggantikkan posisi ibunya mengerling nakal padanya, melangkah dari tempatnya bersandar dipintu kamar terbukanya, kaki jenjangnya bergerak lambat mendekati Taehyung yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya._

 _Memperhatikan pergerakan Jungkook membuat jantungnya berdentum cepat._

 _"kau sedang apa?"_

 _Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan tak bermutu yang keluar dari dua belah bibir merah gemuk Istri-Suami- Ayahnya, karena siapapun juga dapat melihat dengan jelas jikalau Taehyung sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir kuliah s2-nya._

 _"mau apa kau kemari?"_

 _Taehyung sedang sibuk dengan skripsinya, tak ada waktu untuk meladeni Pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya ini._

 _Jungkook tersenyum lebar mendengar nada ketus dari pertanyaannya. "aku akan melapor pada Namjoon jika kau tidak bersikap sopan padaku, Dear"_

 _Taehyung mendecih dalam hati, Sang Ayah, Kim Namjoon sangat mencintai Pemuda didepannya ini._

 _Dan karena nya, Taehyung harus menerima Jungkook bagian dari keluarga KIM._

 _ **Sangat memanja istri barunya ini** , menuruti semua keinginannya bahkan rela menghukum dan mengusir dirinya pergi dari MANOR Mewah KIM jika Taehyung kedapatan menghina atau menyakiti hati Pemuda yang harus dipanggilnya **'Mother'** ini._

 _Taehyung bernafas kasar, mengalah pada egonya. "Maaf Mother"_

 _Senyumnya kini berubah jadi seringai lebar, Jungkook menundukkan punggungnya mensejajarkan dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan wajah tampan anak tirinya yang terlihat seperti ingin menghabisinya._

 _Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap helai Grey Ash Taehyung, jari jemarinya dapat merasakan betapa lembut surai miliknya. "Mother mu ini ingin lebih dekat dengan putera tirinya"_

 _Kerlingan itu kembali diberi untuknya, Taehyung merasa AC dikamarnya sedang rusak._

 _Panas merambat diseluruh tubuhnya, entah mengapa pikiran GILA-nya menganggap Jungkook tengah menggodanya._

 _Jungkook menatap Taehyung lama, mata kelam malamnya dapat melihat pantulan dirinya didalam mata Hazel Taehyung yang tajam._

 _Taehyung selalu merasa mata kelam Istri Ayahnya ini mampu menembus dirinya, seakan mampu membaca apapun yang dipikirkan Taehyung tentangnya selama ini._

 _Jungkook memasang wajah datar._

 _Menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, kaki jenjang mulus seperti perempuan itu kembali digerakannya, sedikit menjauh dari Taehyung._

 _Mendudukkan pantat sintalnya dikasur empuk Taehyung, kepalanya menegadah sedikit, mata bulat Jungkook meneliti setiap sudut kamar Taehyung._

 _Seperti pemuda pada umumnya, kamar Taehyung berwarna Monochrome membosankan, dindingnya ditempeli berbagai Poster Band kesukaannya._

 _Menatap pada meja nakas disamping kepala ranjang, disana terdapat 3 figura foto ukuran 4R._

 _–satu foto Taehyung sendiri tengah berpose dengan Full Body, wajahnya menampilkan senyum memikat; Foto lainnya Taehyung dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang Jungkook tau itu adalah Kim Seokjin, **Ibunya** , memeluk Taehyung dari belakang yang perkiraannya Taehyung berumur 16 tahun dan dagu yang ditompang di atas kepala Taehyung; Dan satu lagi foto Taehyung bersama perempuan cantik yang Jungkook kenal sebagai kekasih Taehyung saat ini, Samantha, perempuan yang satu jurusan dengannya._

 _Jungkook tidak heran, tidak mendapati adanya Foto suaminya bersama Taehyung yang ia pajang atau disimpan dikamarnya._

 _Meski orang luar selalu berpendapat bahwa Ayah dan Anak ini selalu kompak, dan menganggap mereka adalah keluarga bahagia dan sempurna. Nyatanya, Hubungan mereka tidaklah baik._

 _"kau kepanasan, Dear"_

 _Mata tajam Taehyung menyelidik, "tidak. Kenapa Mother berkata seperti itu?"_

 _"kau berkeringat, **Taehyungku** "_

 _Kim Taehyung tak dapat menjelaskan kenapa nafasnya memburu, tatkala pendengarannya mendengar namanya disebut rendah oleh Sang Pemuda Penggoda yang membuat Ayahnya begitu tega membuang Ibunya, sampai ibunya bunuh diri._

 _—Mencelakakan dirinya sendiri dengan menembus pembatas jalan dan menjatuhkan Mobil yang dikendarainya kejurang hingga meledak._

 _Itulah alasan dia tak mau menganggap Jungkook._

 _Taehyung membenci pemuda yang kelakuannya berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Polos yang mampu membuat jatuh hati setiap orang._

 _"bisakah Mother keluar dari kamarku? Aku ingin menyelesaikan tugasku", nada mengusirnya masih terdengar sopan._

 _Jungkook tersenyum, Gigi Kelincinya menyembul keluar –memberi kesan manis dari wajah Baby Facenya._

 _"terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, apa benar kau membenciku? – **hufh-** atau ada alasan lain dibalik kau tak bisa menganggapku sebagai pengganti Ibumu?"_

 _Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, **Tak Paham.**_

 _"kau seorang **Straight** kan, **Taehyungku**?"_

 _—Masih tak paham. Taehyung mengangguk, **ragu**._

 _Mata Jungkook berkilat, "aku tak percaya. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya". Jeda yang diberi Jungkook membuat Taehyung gelisah ditempatnya duduk, "Kim Namjoon seorang Gay. Dan ada kemungkinan puteranya pun mengikuti jejaknya"._

 _Ada hal yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan otak pintar Taehyung, seperti mengapa ia merasa tertekan saat ini?_

 _"kau tau **Taehyungku**? Aku selalu dapat membaca pandangan tertarik yang terarah padaku"_

 _Jungkook kembali mendekatinya. "kau menyukaiku bukan?"_

 _Pertanyaannya menggelitik perutnya._

 _Taehyung ingin tertawa terbahak mendengar **Pertanyaan** sekaligus **Pernyataan** yang dilontarkan dua belah bibir gemuk yang mengkilat karena lidahnya terjulur membasahi bawah delimanya._

 _"apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu, **Mother**?"_

 _Hazelnya menggelap, menatap dingin pada Jungkook yang kembali setengah membungkuk -menempatkan kepala yang terbalut surai Coklat Dominan dengan percikan Keunguan -disebelah sisi kiri kepalanya yang tidak menoleh untuk melihat apa yang dilakukannya._

 _Mulut Jungkook didekatkan pada cuping kiri yang dihiasi tindik, "buktikan, **Taehyungku.** Buktikan, Jika apa yang kukatakan itu salah"._

 _Nafas hangat Jungkook menggelitiknya, sengaja meniup lembut untuk menggodanya._

 _Kim Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya cepat, hidung bangir keduanya bersentuhan._

 _Binar bening Jungkook kini mengabut; **menyayu**. Darah berkumpul dikedua pipi gembilnya menciptakan semu._

 _Mata keduanya kembali bersitatap, Jungkook tersenyum begitu **seksi.**_

 _Kedua tangan Taehyung mengepal hingga jari-jarinya memutih, wajahnya memerah karena **emosi** yang memutus setiap sel saraf diotaknya._

 **Berani sekali Jeon Jungkook ini menantangnya...**

* * *

 **Note : (WARNING ALERT!) ini FF murni imajinasiku yang liar.** **HARAP BACA! ini rate T to M.**

 **YAOI. mungkin akan ada adegan dewasanya, dan kata-kata frontal/sedikit kasar.**

 ***hanya 3 atau mungkin 5 CHAPTER***

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin**

 **Genre : Romance, Suspense, Horror, Mystery, Tragedi**

 **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini. semua cerita dalam cerita ini bukan milikku (milik TUHAN, BIGHIT, dan mereka sendiri).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-WILD THINGS-**

 **Present**

 **By, Kyanzha16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kim Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala pening.

Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, bernafas terputus-putus, kerongkongannya kering. Semalam ia bermimpi _lagi,_ bagian tengah selangkangannya basah, cairan yang juga ikut membasahi celana _Pjamas_ yang dikenakannya.

Mengerang kesal, itu adalah mimpi buruk baginya meski harus ia akui mimpi itu membuatnya keluar –dimana ia yang tengah bercinta dengan sosok Pemuda yang selalu diagung-agungkan oleh Ayahnya.

Taehyung mengutuk mimpinya itu.

Sialnya, penggalan dari mimpinya yang terasa _Nyata_ itu masih membekas.

Terbayang jelas dan kini tubuhnya meminta pelampiasan Nyata untuk menyalurkan hasrat yang menyiksa.

Melirik pada Jam Weker dimeja nakas, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

Taehyung menguap lebar. Untung Hari ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah, jadi tak perlu bangun awal apalagi ini hari Sabtu.

Mengecek Ponsel pintarnya yang ia simpan dibawah bantal, bibir tipisnya menampilkan senyum tipis.

Pesan dari sang kekasih tercinta, _Samantha_ , membuat awal bagus di harinya. Menghapus warna kelabu yang tadi terlukis.

Membalas cepat pesan yang berisi ucapan selamat pagi yang setiap hari selalu dikirimkan kekasih cantiknya itu.

Taehyung sebenarnya ingin kembali tertidur, malas untuk keluar kamar.

Kemarin malam, Ayahnya sudah pulang dari Bisnisnya di Luar Negeri selama 2 minggu lebih.

Ayahnya tidak mengabari kepulangannya padanya, tapi Taehyung mengetahui sang Ayah sudah kembali tatkala mendengar desahan yang menggema nyaring saat ia pulang dari rumah temannya.

Erangan yang mampu didengar orang padahal kamarnya tertutup rapat; suara tamparan tangan yang memukul gumpalan pantat sintal diselingi suara cambukkan terdengar pula oleh Taehyung.

Meneriaki nama Ayahnya keras, Pemuda penggoda itu termasuk kedalam _Patner Seks_ yang berisik.

Membuat Taehyung kesal setengah mati, hingga membuatnya sulit untuk tidur. Tubuh lelahnya butuh istrirahat sampai ia harus pergi kedapur hanya untuk mengambil cairan yang membuatnya bisa terlelap.

Taehyung terbatuk kecil, kerongkongannya butuh dialiri air, dan gelas berisi air putih dinakas sudah kosong, sebab ia lupa mengisi ulang semalam.

Terpaksa—

Taehyung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Menyiapkan dirinya dari Drama Picisan yang akan diperankan Ayahnya Dan Istrinya.

–Setiap hari Ayahnya yang lupa diri akan umurnya yang tengah memasuki usia kepala 4, selalu _bermesraan_ layaknya Remaja Khasmaran dengan Jungkook; Pemuda Muda berusia 25 tahun.

 _ **Cih.**_ Taehyung muak melihatnya, rasa mual ingin memuntahkan kembali makanan yang masuk keperutnya setiap Jam Makan. Keduanya akan menampilkan adegan _Romantis_ ; yang pantasnya keduanya terlihat seperti Ayah Dan Anak.

Kadang bermanja ria diselingi sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang tangan nakal Ayahnya layangkan pada jemari putih mulus Jungkook.

Rasa tak nyaman melilit perut Taehyung, setiap tanpa sengaja matanya bersitatap sekilas dengan hitam malam.

Taehyung ingin menggebrak meja dan mengatakan pada Ayahnya, bahwa ia tak seharusnya bersikap MEMALUKAN, tapi kata hatinya tak mampu ia ucapkan lantang.

Hanya menghela nafas dalam hati, membiarkan pikirannya berkelana liar, Taehyung _tak bisa_ bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu. Ia menghormati Ayahnya yang akan menyiksanya tanpa ampun jika bersuara lancang mengomentarinya, _seperti dulu._

Ayahnya bakhkan selalu mengancam akan menghapusnya dari **_Daftar Waris_** apabila ia membangkang, bagi Ayahnya seluruh hartanya lebih baik dimiliki orang lain atau mungkin lebih suka kalau Jungkook yang memiliki semuanya.

 _ **Pemuda Penjilat,**_ Taehyung tau Jungkook hanya lah lelaki yang ingin menguasi harta berlimpah Ayahnya.

 _Taehyung sangat menyayangi Ayahnya_. ingin sekali menyadarkan Sang Ayah yang pikiran **Waras** nya diracuni seorang Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Kedua alis Taehyung menaut, keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu.

Suara melingking dan tawa Jungkook memang selalu menggema di lantai bawah, tapi kali ini suara ribut menggema bukan dari sosok Penjilat itu.

Taehyung sedikit mendengar suara marah Ayahnya dengan beberapa orang, tengah berdebat.

Detakkan jantung Taehyung terasa menyakitkan, berpalu sangat cepat.

Kekhawatiran tiba-tiba saja memenuhi dirinya, tanpa sadar kakinya berjalan setengah berlari mencari tau apa yang terjadi dilantai bawah, ruang utama MANORnya.

.

.

.

"Father?"

Kim Namjoon, 4 orang Pria berpakaian seragam Polisi dan 2 orang petugas medis, secara bersamaan menatap asal suara berada; Taehyung yang menginterupsi obrolan serius mereka.

Taehyung menatap bingung pada tempat Ayahnya berdiri, "ada apa ini Father?"

Kim Namjoon memijat pelipisnya, meredakan sakit yang membuat pusing dirinya.

"kembalilah ke kamarmu Taehyung"

Suara Ayahnya terdengar serak, wajah yang masih saja tampan diusianya menampilkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Taehyung dapat melihat mata Ayahnya yang terus menitikkan cairan bening.

 _ **Ada Apa Ini Sebenarnya?**_

Raut yang ditunjukkan Taehyung tampak jelas; meminta penjelasan mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi.

 _ **Kenapa Ayahnya Menampilkan Ekspresi Sama Seperti Ia Yang Dulu Melemahkan Pertahanan Dirinya Saat Mendengar Kabar Ibunya Meninggal Dunia?**_

 _ **Kemana Pemuda Kesayangannya?**_

"Taehyung jangan membuat emosiku naik. pergilah, dasar kau tidak berguna !"

Taehyung menahan goresan yang melukai hatinya, tidak terkejut dengan perkataan Ayahnya.

Tetapi sepertinya orang yang mengelilingi Ayahnya sedikit terkesiap mendengar suaranya yang menyentak tajam dari kedua belah bibir Pria yang terkenal Ramah dan Dermawan.

" _tapi mungkin ia berguna untuk penyelidikkan ini"_

Sesorang mendekati mereka dari belakang taehyung, langkahnya berat.

Pria sekitar umur 35 tahunan dengan Pakaian tidak terlalu Formal berdiri tepat disebelahnya, senyum cerah _bak_ matahari menghiasi wajahnya.

Auranya tidak menekan hanya membuat Taehyung merasa tak nyaman.

 _ **Penyelidikkan?**_ Taehyung semakin bingung, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"saya Detektif Jung Hoseok"

 _ **Detektif?**_

Taehyung membalas salam tangan pria yang bernama Jung Hoseok yang terulur padanya, "Kim Taehyung"

" _saya tahu,_ anda putera satu-satunya dari tuan Kim Namjoon"

Matanya sedikit menggulir kesamping, Taehyung melirik sekilas Sang Ayah yang hanya menampilkan raut pasrah.

Taehyung akan kembali bertanya, tapi Jung Hoseok sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya. "dari ekspresi yang anda tunjukkan, saya berasumsi anda belum mengetahui _insiden_ yang terjadi"

Berkedip beberapa kali, Kepala Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

Tatapan mata menyelidik Jung Hoseok sedikit membuatnya gugup.

"saya akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan mungkin memberikan anda beberapa pertanyaan"

" _huh?"_

Taehyung _sungguh-sungguh_ tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, mengapa Detektif ini membuat rumit pikirannya dengan menambah pertanyaan diotaknya.

"mari kita berbicara empat mata diruangan pribadi anda"

Taehyung menatap lama hoseok –terus menunjukkan senyumnya yang tak luntur.

Taehyung mengangguk kembali, berjalan menjauh dari ruang utama untuk membawa Detektif Jung Hoseok menuju kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Aa-Apa?"**_

" _ **Kau Mengerti Apa Yang Kuinginkan"**_

" _ **Apa Tujuan Permainan Ini?"**_

" _ **Humm? Ini Untuk 100 Million Dollar Yang Akan Kita Dapatkan"**_

" _ **Itu Tidak Akan Berhasil"**_

" _ **Haha, Jelas Kita Harus Membuatnya Berhasil"**_

" _ **Maka, Kau Harus Mati..."**_

" _ **Dan Aku Akan-"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Kim Namjoon tak kuasa melihat petugas medis membawa tubuh tak bernyawa yang selama 1 tahun ini menjadi hidupnya ditandu.

Wajah pucat istrinya yang biasanya bersinar masih saja terlihat cantik, semakin putih dengan tubuh yang mendingin.

Kim Namjoon tidak mengeti mengapa Jungkook melakukan tindakkan bunuh diri.

4 orang petugas kepolisian kini kembali memeriksa kamarnya yang menjadi TKP kematian sang istri. Meninggalkan ia sendiri diruang utama MANOR, kembali meratapi pemuda yang selama ini memberinya kebahagiaan.

Kim Namjoon tadi sempat berselisih dengan para petugas kepolisian, mereka mengatakan akan mengoptosi tubuh mulus istrinya. Dugaan sementara, Jungkook mati karena racun yang ada di gelas minumnya.

Kim Namjoon hanya tak ingin tubuh istrinya ada yang menyentuh seenaknya selain _dia_. Meski telah menjadi mayat bagi Kim Namjoon, Jungkook masihlah miliknya seutuhnya— _sampai kapanpun akan terikat dengannya._

Kim Namjoon ingin mengkebumikan istrinya dengan damai.

Tetapi para petugas Polisi malah mencurigainya, ditambah dengan pendapat _Sang Detektif_ yang menyatakan bahwa ini sebenarnya kasus pembunuhan.

Menambah ketidak-mengertian Kim Namjoon.

ia tidak akan pernah mungkin melukai pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Lagipula siapa yang ingin membunuh pemuda baik seperti istrinya itu?

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon mengingat jelas,

—kemarin malam sekitar pukul 8 am dia tiba di Manor sengaja tanpa mengabari dulu Jungkook, untuk memberinya kejutan. Dengan kedua tangan yang memegang penuh belanjaan; membelikan istrinya banyak hadiah dari luar negeri yang pasti akan disukainya.

Mengernyit heran dengan keadaan Manor yang sepi, dirinya sadar tak ada istrinya maupun puteranya di Manor.

Bertanya pada pelayannya, yang memberitahunya bahwa istrinya sedang pergi menemui kerabat satu-satunya. ia berniat menunggu kepulangan sang istri dikamarnya setelah menanyai pelayannya juga apa saja yang dilakukan istrinya selama ia tak ada.

Bukannya apa-apa, Kim Namjoon hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan sang istri yang selama satu bulan ini tampak gelisah.

.

Kim Namjoon dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut Jungkook saat melihatnya berdiri didepan pintu kamar dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada.

Perlahan rasa terkejutnya terganti dengan raut bahagia, tersenyum manis dan berlari menghabur kedalam pelukannya.

" _husbandku sudah pulang~"_

Kim Namjoon terkekeh mendengar nada manja yang diayukan dari perkataan pemuda cantiknya.

" _merindukanku?"_

Jungkook hanya bergumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya yang bersender didada bidangnya, Kim Namjoon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hidungnya menciumi bau tubuh khas Vanilla istrinya yang selalu memabukkannya, tercampur juga dengan _bau Musk_.

" _husband tidak mengabariku akan pulang hari ini?"_

 _"ini kejutan untukmu sayang",_ menengadahkan kepala istrinya untuk bersitatap dengannya, ada keanehan dalam binar mata kelam yang selalu menghipnotisnya.

Menyingkirkan perasaan tak menentu yang merasuki hatinya, Kim Namjoon menciumi kening Jungkook lama dan menggigit main-main hidung bangirnya. _"aku membelikanmu banyak hadiah"_

Wajah Jungkook kian bersinar, matanya terlihat antusias kini ingin segera melihat apa saja yang dibawa suaminya untuknya.

Separuh dari tujuan hidup Kim Namjoon kini hanya satu, membuat senang pemuda yang sudah dua tahun ia kenal, yang mampu membuat hatinya jatuh cinta sedalam-dalamnya - _Merubah sifatnya sebagai seorang pemain yang suka jajan._

Kim Namjoon rela memberikan apapun untuk Jeon Jungkook.

Semua akan dilakukannya agar pemuda yang pantasnya jadi anaknya itu bersamanya, dan hanya memberikan cintanya padanya.

Jeon Jungkook tampak seperti anak kecil, sangat bersemangat -seolah ia sedang membuka kado dihari natal, senyum nya masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

 _"suka?"_

 _"ummm.."_

Kim Namjoon memeluknya dari belakang, mencium penuh perasaan tulang selangka-nya.

Tubuh Jungkook menggeliat geli karenanya.

 _"aku sungguh merindukanmu"_

Lidah basahnya terkadang menjilati disela ciuman kupu-kupunya, mendatangkan lenguhan _spontan_ dari mulut manis Jungkook.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap lagi pada namjoon; yang mulai terbakar gairahnya sendiri.

Telapak tangan halus jungkook mengusap lembut permukaan wajahnya satu persatu, itu sentuhan biasa yang anehnya mampu membuatnya melayang.

 _"husband, berita mengenai kau bermain dengan pemuda lain dibelakangku tersebar diberbagai media"_

Kim Namjon membuka matanya yang menutup sesaat tadi, menikmati belaian tangan dewanya.

tatapan matanya kini menatapi wajah Jungkook; bingung.

Kim Namjoon ingin sekali tertawa menanggapinya, tapi binar bening istrinya mulai mencerminkan kesedihan.

 _"siapa yang mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?"_ , jari telunjuknya menyentil hidung bangir jungkook.

 _"aku tidak bisa lagi seperti dulu. Kau adalah satu-satunya cintaku kini"_ , berbisik rendah dengan suara beratnya.

Kim Namjoon menempelkan kening keduanya, bibirnya dan Jungkook hanya berjarak beberapa _inch. "aku hanya milikmu, dan kau. Hatimu. Cintamu. Adalah milikku juga **selamanya** "_

Mempersatukan ciuman keduanya, kelembutannya kini berganti lumatan nafsu, lidahnya saling menari.

Jungkook melenguh melepas pautan bibirnya, suaminya merapatkan tubuh keduanya mempersatukan gundukkan menonjol dibagian tengah keduanya yang masih terbalut celana; sengaja menggeseknya.

Tak tahan lagi ingin mencicipi rasa dari tubuh pemuda yang sangat dipujanya.

Mata Jungkook yang kian menyayu meneteskan air mata semakin membuatnya terbakar. menjilati bibirnya sendir,. Kim namjoon kembali melahap sang istri, melampiaskan rasa rindunya selama 2 minggu berpisah dengan sang istri.

Menghujami dan menyiksa nikmat tubuh kehausan Jungkook dengan permainan seksnya hingga keduanya kelelahan.

Dan kegiatan keduanya berakhir dipukul 2 tengah malam.

.

Untuk usia Kim Namjoon yang memasuki 40 tahun, _klimaks_ terus-menerus membuat tubuh yang masih saja terlihat bidang itu sangat kelelahan.

Berbeda dengan tubuh muda Jungkook, Kim Namjoon yang malas membersihkan tubuhnya –hanya menunggu lelah sang istri yang membersihkan diri tengah malam.

Ingin tidur bersama, tapi saat sudah selesai, Jungkook yang terlihat segar dijam malam malah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat duluan. Mengatakan padanya bahwa tenggorokannya kehausan, dan berniat mengambil minum didapur bawah sekalian meminum obat sakit kepalanya,

-selain gelisah dan menjadi sedikit pemurung istrinya itu juga sering stress hingga membuat kepalanya pening.

Kim Namjoon berharap perubahan yang terjadi pada istrinya selama satu bulan ini bukan karenanya.

Banyak berita TV dan Artikel yang beredar; mengabarkan dirinya tengah berkencan dengan model pria muda.

Berharap semoga pemuda cantiknya itu percaya padanya.

.

Kim namjoon yang terbiasa bangun dipukul 6 pagi setiapnya, hari ini ia malah terbangun di jam 8 pagi; berfikir mungkin karena ia kelelahan dengan aktifitas semalam.

Sedangkan istrinya masih terbaring, tak menganggap aneh, karena Jungkook memang selalu tak tepat waktu dalam bangun tidur.

Mengelus surai _coklat-keunguan_ Jungkook, kepala istrinya menyamping kesisi lain.

Kim Namjoon semakin mendekatkan dirinya, memeluk tubuh sang istri lama. Perlahan ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh jungkook berubah menjadi dingin yang membekukan.

 _"Wife?"_ , Kim Namjoon berbisik serak.

Tidak ada balasan dari dua belah delima Jungkook.

kali ini Kim Namjoon merasakan ada keanehan, biasanya Jungkook akan segera terbangun jika ia menggoda tidur nyenyaknya.

Jungkook terkaku, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Gelisah dan khawatir tiba-tiba mendera hatinya tanpa sebab, kulit putih yang membungkus tubuh istrinya kian pias.

Telapak tangan Namjoon yang berada di dadanya kini tak mendengar detakkan apapun.

Kim Namjoon ketakutan untuk sesuatu alasan yang tak dimengertinya, tangannya bergetar saat menolehkan kepala Jungkook agar menghadapnya-

-dan membelalakkan matanya.

Jungkooknya masih terpejam, rasa ngeri terlalu mengejutkan dirinya.

Wajah piasnya tercampur dengan guratan Vena biru—menghiasi wajah yang selalu bersinar cerah. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan busa yang mengalir di kedua sudut bibir delimanya.

Kim Namjoon _refleks_ bangun dari ranjangnya, berteriak nyaring memanggil pelayan.

Sang pelayan yang sama terkejutnya melihat istri tuannya terbujur kaku langsung memanggil polisi.

.

.

.

Jika memang ini kasus pembunuhan, siapa yang akan berani dan tega mencelakai dengan sengaja istrinya?

jungkooknya adalah pemuda baik yang disenangi semua orang, ia pun masih baik-baik saja semalam saat tidur bersamanya.

Tidak mungkin akan ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, karena Namjoon selalu mengunci rapat pintu jendela juga kamarnya. Dan tak ada pula satupun kerusakan pada selot pintu jendelanya, atau ada seseorang yang membuka paksa pintu kamarnya.

Kim Namjoon malah merasa bahwa ini salahnya.

Karena mungkin selama ini ia yang kurang peka dengan keadaan pemuda cantik yang mencintainya.

Berfikir mengenai berita tuduhan perselingkuhannya di berbagai media bukanlah sesuatu yang akan meresahkan hati istrinya; Nyatanya ia salah.

Kim Namjoon sangat yakin Jeon Jungkook pasti bunuh diri, sebab tak sanggup menghadapi berita semacam itu sama seperti mantan istrinya dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung terpaku, otak pintarnya masih mencerna perkataan Detektif Jung.

"maksud anda **Mother** mati karena racun yang diminumnya?"

Jung Hoseok tidak membalas pertanyaannya atau menganggukkan kepalanya. Mata jeli nya hanya terus menatap gestur yang diberi Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung tak percaya, tapi sebagian hatinya merasa senang.

Ia sungguh mengharapkan kematian Jungkook setiap harinya, sebab pemuda seksi yang menggoda pikiran sucinya setiap malamnya itu kini menghilang selamanya— _dan jauh dari Ayah tersayangnya._

Meski rasanya sangatlah _aneh_ , mungkin Ayahnya berfikir bahwa Jungkook sangat mencintainya seperti ibunya dulu hingga bunuh diri; tak sanggup menerima fakta perselingkuhan Ayahnya.

 _Tetapi Jungkook tak mencintai Ayahnya._ Hanya memanfaatkannya, kenapa pula Jungkook harus sakit hati dan mengakhiri nyawanya dengan minum racun?

Tentu itu tak masuk diakal.

Jeon Jungkook, ibu tirinya itu sosok yang penuh percaya diri. Termasuk pemuda manis yang sialnya sangatlah _cerdik._

Kim Taehyung tak heran jika Detektif didepannya ini tak percaya pula jika semuanya hanyalah sekedar kasus bunuh diri yang disebabkan pengkhianatan belaka.

Karena Kim Taehyung pun takkan mungkin mempercayai pernyataan seperti itu.

Kim Taehyung sangat mengenal pribadi ibu tirinya, Jeon Jungkook bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan bertindak serampangan, - _malah pemuda penjilat itu orang yang penuh perhitungan dalam melakukan segala hal._

.

.

Jung Hoseok merasa percuma menanyai Kim Taehyung, pemuda umur 22 tahun ini. Sebab tidak memberikan informasi penting apapun.

Kim Taehyung hanyalah pemuda yang begitu sangat membenci korban, Jeon Jungkook (25 tahun) -yang wajar menurut pandangan Hoseok.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan membenci orang yang berani merusak kebahagian keluarganya hingga menyebabkan ibunya meninggal?

Kim Taehyung, tentu mempunyai banyak _alibi_ untuk melakukan kejahatan itu.

Tapi membayangkan urutan kejadian dengan keterangan dimana saja ia berada, rasanya tak mungkin Taehyung melakukannya.

Kecuali jika ia menyatakan keterangan yang tidak sebenarnya, yang tidak mungkin pula.

Jung Hoseok tadi sempat mengintrogasi para pelayan MANOR setelah memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Kim Namjoon yang berduka—yang sama tidak menghasilkan informasi penting apapun.

Pelayan mengatakan jikalau Kim Taehyung pulang ke manor jam 12 malam. Merasa terganggu tidurnya, karena suara nyaring tak pantas menggema keluar kamar-yang bagi para pelayan itu sudah bukan hal aneh lagi-

Kepala pelayan Manor yang biasa dipanggil Paman Shin menemukan Taehyung didapur, menyapanya dan memberi obat tidur untuk tuan mudanya yang kesulitan tidur.

Paman Shin yang memang selalu mengecek MANOR setiap malam, mengerti mengapa tuan mudanya begitu _frustasi._

Kim Taehyung adalah anak yang penurut, tidak pernah membangkang.

Jadi meskipun ia sakit hati dengan keberadaan Jungkook, Taehyung dituntut harus selalu bersikap sopan.

Kim Namjoon adalah sosok yang keras dibalik sikap dermawannya- _itu sedikit membuat Jung Hoseok tak menyangka_ -, tidak segan-segan menyiksa puteranya sendiri jika sang anak tidak mengikuti perintahnya.

Dan mendengar semua pernyataan yang dilontarkan Taehyung, Jung Hoseok dapat memahami penjelasan kepala pelayan Shin.

Kesimpulan yang didapat Jung Hoseok mengenai Kim Taehyung :

Kim Taehyung adalah sosok sempurna dengan wajah rupawannya, baik hati dan mudah bergaul dengan orang disekitarnya.

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah pandang bulu dalam berteman, termasuk kedalam orang yang sangat cerdas bahkan ia lulus s1 dengan cepat dan diusia 22 tahun ini ia sebentar lagi akan meluluskan sekolah s2 nya Jurusan Kedokteran.

Memiliki kekasih yang satu universitas dengannya _, Samantha,_ junior satu jurusannya; Sudah satu tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung sangat takut pada Ayahnya.

Meski pintar dibidang _Non Akademis_ dan tergabung dalam Club Kendo, taehyung bukan orang yang suka berkelahi. salah seorang yang menjadi mahasiswa kebanggaan UNIVERSITAS BIGHIT.

Menghormati pemuda yang jadi ibu tirinya meski dengan terpaksa dan secara sadar hidup menjadi boneka sang Ayah—yang semuanya sudah diatur dan Taehyung wajib mengikutinya tanpa penolakkan.

Sejauh ini tak ada kecacatan yang dapat membuatnya dituduh sebagai tersangka.

.

Sepertinya Kim Taehyung memang anak baik, bukan pemuda urakan layaknya pemuda seumurannya yang selalu bertindak serampangan.

Menatap sekeliling kamarnya, dalam hati Jung Hoseok merasa kagum pada pemuda ini.

Meski Ayahnya, Kim Namjoon selalu kasar padanya dan Jeon Jungkook adalah pemuda yang tak disukainya, tetapi Kim Taehyung masih mau memajang _Figura_ foto keluarga– _sang ayah, ibu tirinya dan kim taehyung_ \- yang seolah tampak bahagia di dinding kamarnya bercampur foto lainnya.

Matanya jelinya menyipit, ada dua kardus yang menurutnya mencurigakan disimpan disamping kaki meja belajar pemuda Kim.

Kim Taehyung menatap lekat dalam diam pergerakan Detektif Jung Hoseok.

Jung Hoseok bergerak mendekatinya, tangannya terulur membuka atas kotak dus segi empat seperti dus TV tabung tanpa permisi pada _sang empu_.

Meski raut yang ditunjukkannya biasa saja, hatinya terkesiap, rasa penasaran memenuhi diri Jung Hoseok.

Isi dari dua kotak kardus itu adalah semua foto-foto sang korban - _Jeon Jungkook-_ ukuran 4R dengan berbagai pose.

"apa ini?", Jung Hoseok bertanya sedikit keras, menolehkan kepalanya menatap pemuda yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi berarti; hanya balas memandangnya datar.

"dua bulan lagi **Father** berulang tahun..."

Binar Hazel Taehyung meredup, menatap sendu dua kardus yang dipenuhi foto pemuda cantik penggoda. "-dan aku berniat memberinya kejutan"

Jung Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya, Taehyung tau Sang Detektif tak mengerti dengan maksudnya.

" **Father** memiliki segalanya Tuan Detektif, dan satu-satunya yang diinginkannya adalah **Mother** yang tak bisa dimilikinya", ada senyum kecil yang terlukis.

Pintu jendela kamar Kim Taehyung tertutup, AC kamarnya pun tidak dihidupkannya. Aneh—karena Jung Hoseok seolah merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KANTOR KEPOLISIAN ST. LOUIS**

 **.**

"aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau merepotkan dirimu sendiri dengan hal seperti ini, Hoseok"

Leo, salah satu dari ke-4 polisi yang menyelidiki kematian Kim Jungkook, yang juga merupakan teman dekat Jung Hoseok dikepolisian, tidak memahami apa yang ada dipikiran temannya ini.

Sudah jelas-jelas ini kasus bunuh diri, tapi temannya itu tetap tidak mau sependapat. Semua bukti yang ada bahkan mengarah pada Jungkook yang merencanakan kematiannya sendiri.

Tak ada bukti atau sidik jari bahwa adanya pihak lain yang mencoba menghabisi korban.

Jeon Jungkook pun terkenal sebagai pribadi yang periang dan sangat suka berbagi, malah sering mendonasikan uangnya untuk berbagai kegiatan amal.

Sosoknya sangat disenangi semua orang, tak ada satu catatan pun mengenai keburukkan tentangnya; kecuali berita heboh mengenai ia yang selama ini ternyata seorang simpanan Kim Namjoon sampai akhirnya menikah tepat seminggu setelah istri pertamanya meninggal.

—Tetap saja tak membuat nama Jungkook rusak.

Kim Namjoon memang terkenal sebagai pemain yang sering terlibat _Skandal_ entah itu dengan orang biasa ataupun _Publik Figure_. Semua komentar tak menyenangkan orang-orang berikan hanya untuk Kim Namjoon, sang pengusaha kaya raya.

Jeon Jungkook tidak memiliki musuh, dan takkan ada orang yang tidak menyukainya.

Bahkan Leo sedikit menaruh hati pada pemuda yang menjadi seorang psikiater itu.

Mungkin jika ada orang yang dendam pada Jungkook, itu pihak dari keluarga Kim Seokjin; mantan istri Kim Namjoon yang dulu merupakan pasien pribadi Jeon Jungkook.

Tapi Ny. Seokjin sebatang kara tidak mempunyai sanak-saudara lagi, satu-satunya yang dimilikinya adalah puteranya dan Kim Taehyung jelas tidak mungkin melakukan tindakkan keji seperti ini.

Leo kasihan melihatnya, sedikit prihatin pada Kim Namjoon yang sepertinya sangat mencintai pemuda cantik itu, disaat ia harus menerima kabar bahwa perusahaannya kini diambang kehancuran. Sang istri yang jadi penguatnya pun malah pergi meninggalkannya karena tudingan berita skandal perselingkuhan.

"entahlah Leo, kau tidak akan mengerti jika kukatakan bahwa bagiku semua ini terasa aneh"

Semua terasa janggal bagi Jung Hoseok.

"apanya yang aneh? Tidakkah kau lihat, bukti sudah menyatakan semuanya"

"justru karena bukti yang seolah diatur mengarahkan kita pada pernyataan korban bunuh diri"

Bukti itu berupa Diary Jungkook yang memaksa pembacanya percaya bahwa ia memang berniat bunuh diri hanya saja terlalu ragu beberapa bulan ini. Jungkook yang gelisah karena dihantui dosa dari sosok Kim Seokjin; sangat merasa bersalah.

Dan terakhir sebelum meninggal, Jungkook sempat menulis bahwa ia benar-benar akan bunuh diri saat ini karena suami yang dicintainya berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Itu semua terasa tak masuk akal bagi jung hoseok.

Jeon Jungkook adalah psikiater, sangat tidak mungkin jika ia tidak bisa menangani kegelisahannya sendiri.

Apalagi Jungkook hanya membuat Diary yang ia isi penuh mengenai keresahannya selama sebulan ini. Tak ada catatan lain, yang menegaskan Jeon Jungkook bukanlah orang yang suka menulis Diary.

Leo menggeleng, benar-benar tak paham.

Jika memang Jung Hoseok begitu ingin disibukkan dengan kasus. Kenapa tidak cari kasus yang jelas belum terpecahkan saja? Bukannya menangani kasus yang sudah jelas permasalahan nya ini.

"karena permintaanmu Jung, aku dimarahi Pak Kepala. Kau tau? Kim Namjoon melapor pada atasan kita karena kau bertindak seenaknya"

"apa yang kulakukan?"

"kau membawa mayat Jungkook untuk diperiksa _Tim Forensik_ "

"memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

Hal wajar untuk membawa mayat korban di otopsi, mengapa pula Kim Namjoon tak terima dan atasannya ikut marah padanya?

ya. Kim Namjoon memang seorang pengusaha yang paling disegani.

Orang penting yang beberapa kali sering bekerja sama dengan kepolisian untuk menjaga keamanan cabang perusahaannya yang ada diberbagai kota. Yang memberi banyak dana juga pada kepolisian kota St. Louis.

tapi ia tidak berhak ikut campur urusan investigasi, kan? pikin jung hoseok.

Leo mengerti dengan jelas ketidak-terimaan Kim Namjoon, _-siapa yang suka mayat dari orang yang dicintainya di otak-atik alih-alih dikuburkan?_

Menghela nafas lelah, " _Tim Forensik_ hanya punya waktu satu malam ini untuk mengindentifikasi mayat tanpa melukai sang tubuh korban. Besok paginya keluarga korban akan mengambilnya kembali untuk dimakamkan"

Jung Hoseok mengangguk.

Kim Namjoon berpesan agar tidak membuat catat tubuh istrinya. Jungkook hanya keracunan, tentu _Forensik_ hanya akan mengambil sampel darah nya kembali dan meneliti sidik jari yang menempel ditubuh korban dengan mengecek hal lainnya.

Tak perlu ada pembedahan segala, karena kasus inipun harusnya langsung ditutup.

"oh ya... siapa yang kau ajak bicara sewaktu kita meninggalkan kediaman KIM?"

Jung Hoseok sangat penasaran sebenarnya, ketika keluar hendak pergi meninggalkan MANOR, teman satu kepolisisannya ini berbicara dengan dua orang berpakaian formal yang tiba-tiba mendatangi kediaman kim disaat yang seharusnya 'tidak tepat' dipakai untuk berkunjung.

Leo memasang pose berfikir, " _ah_ —itu adalah pengacara dari Kim Namjoon dan orang utusan dari asuransi"

" _huh_?"

Leo memandangi eskpresi bingung dan penasaran yang ditampilkan jelas diwajah temannya, " _TSK_ , Kim Namjoon adalah orang penting dan berpengaruh dikota kecil kita. Segala sesuatu tentangnya akan tersebar dengan cepat dalam hitungan detik"

jung hoseok masih tidak paham, "lalu-apa yang mereka lakukan disana?"

Leo mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "yang kutau tadi dari salah satu yang dikirim Perusahaan Asuransi, Kim Namjoon memberikan seluruh hartanya atas nama Jeon Jungkook juga mengasuransikan semua perusahaannya dengan nama Jeon Jungkook juga, Istrinya. Yah kau taulah pekerjaan asuransi"

"eh-aku hampir lupa", menepuk pelan dahinya. Leo bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, tatkala tersadar dari sesuatu. Mengambil satu lembar kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya,

Sebelum kembali duduk dikursi meja kerja jung hoseok, "ini file yang kau minta, informasi mengenai siapa saja yang menjadi teman dekat Jeon Jungkook"

Leo Menyimpannya di meja yang jadi pembatas antara ia dan Jung Hoseok.

Jung Hoseok terdiam tidak menanggapi, sesuatu hal ada yang mengganggu pikirannya _lagi._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **ST. LOUIS**_ _merupakan kota di Amerika Serikat bagian Tengah, Negara bagian MISSOURI._

 _Meski termasuk wilayah Metropolitan,_ _ **St. Louis**_ _bukanlah kota yang dipadati banyak penduduk. Termasuk kota makmur yang semua warganya lumayan berkecukupan._

 _Kim Namjoon adalah salah satu orang yang berimigrasi ke Kota St. Louis untuk mengubah nasibnya bersama istrinya, Kim Seokjin, dan mendapat peruntungan besar di kota ini._

 _Kim Namjoon seorang penjudi ulung. Keberuntungan menghinggapi hidupnya kala ikut berjudi dengan mempertaruhkan semua harta yang dipunyainya, -uang yang dimilikinya dari menjual tanah warisnya dulu di Korea Selatan- dan mendatangkan hasil kemenangan yang sangat besar._

 _Ia membangun perusahaan yang karena kepintarannya dalam berbisnis, perusahaannya berkembang pesat dan memberikan sumbangan dari sebagian penghasilannya pada pemerintahan untuk membangun kota_ _ **St. Louis.**_

 _Sebab itu semua orang dikota ini menghormati Kim Namjoon, menganggapnya termasuk orang dermawan, tak peduli reputasi buruk yang mengikutinya._

 _Menjadikan dirinya orang paling sukses dan disegani beberapa kalangan._

 _Orientasi Seksual Kim Namjoon yang menyimpang menyebar keluar dan dengan banyaknya Bukti Kim Namjoon terlibat skandal dengan para pemuda dibawahnya menjadi pemberitaan hangat, membuat keluarga yang dimata semua harmonis menjadi renggang._

 _Pernikahaan nya dengan pemuda cantik 24 tahun yang menjadi Dr. Psikiater diusia mudanya dan ditugaskan saat 2 tahun lalu, untuk bekerja di kota St. Louis; membantu perkembangan pola pikir remaja yang terganggu mentalnya di yayasan penjara anak ST. LOUIS pun tersebar setelah beberapa minggu istrinya, Kim Seokjin, bunuh diri._

 _Jeon Jungkook termasuk orang yang disenangi warga Kota Louis._

 _Selain kemampuannya yang cerdas dan bakat mempengaruhi yang dimilikinya, mampu mengubah persepsi anak termasuk orang dewasa yang mulai menyimpang dengan terkontaminasi tindakkan kriminal._

 _Jungkook juga terkenal sebagai orang yang sering beramal._

 _Bahkan membuka tempat praktek gratis untuk orang-orang yang mempunyai masalah kejiwaan._

 _Meski asal-usul dari Jeon Jungkook masih menjadi misteri, tak membuatnya dianggap orang asing oleh penduduk sekitar._

 _Sebab karena itu, tak ada perkataan atau gosip buruk yang menderanya tatkala hubungannya dengan Kim Namjoon tersebar luas,_

– _yang menyatakan selama ini Jeon Jungkook adalah simpanannya._

 _Semua orang hanya menyalah Kim Namjoon._

 _Kim Namjoon memang terkenal dengan sifat buruknya yang suka berjudi dan tukang selingkuh. **Bahkan saat berjudi, ia akan mempertaruhkan semuanya tanpa pikir panjang.**_

 _Penduduk St. Louis sangat mengasihani Jeon Jungkook dan bersimpati akan nasibnya yang berjodoh dengan orang seperti Kim Namjoon,yang terlihat tidak berubah dengan sifat pemainnya dimata Penduduk St. Louis._

 _berita duka mengenai kematian jeon jungkook, membuat terpukul penduduk st. louis. semuanya mulai mengutuk tingkah kim namjoon kini dan orang-orang yang selalu dibantu jungkook mulai menuduh kim namjoon sebagai pembunuhnya, meski berita mengatakan jungkook meninggal karena bunuh diri._

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Dr. Anna istirahatlah"

Anna menatap pada pria pucat disampingnya, matanya jelas memancarkan rasa khawatir.

Banyak kasus kejahatan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, hingga banyak pula mayat korban yang tidak dikenali harus di _indentifikasi_.

Anna menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, sepertinya dirinya terlalu memporsir tubuhnya.

kelelahan sungguh melanda pada tubuh kurus Anna yang berusia 33 tahun.

"tapi masih ada satu lagi tubuh korban yang harus kita periksa, Dr. Min"

Senyum yang tak biasanya tampil kini tampak diwajah dinginnya, " _aku tau._ Biar aku saja yang memeriksanya sendiri"

"tapi—"

"tidak apa Dr. Anna, tolong istirahatlah. Anda terlihat begitu lelah"

Anna menatap bimbang, bukannya ia ragu pada Dr. Min Yoongi.

—Dokter yang baru saja lulus sekolah s2 kedokterannya bulan lalu di Universitas Ternama BIGHIT dan langsung ditarik untuk bekerja di _Tim Forensik._

Kemampuannya sangat hebat hingga patut diancungi jempol.

hanya saja Anna merasa tak enak hati.

Min Yoongi tadi berbaik hati menemaninya lembur, yang harusnya ia bekerja sendirian malam ini,

-dan sekarang Min Yoongi kembali menawari dirinya bekerja sendirian, untuk menyuruhnya istirahat sedangkan Anna tau, ia pun pasti sama lelahnya.

Ini adalah tugasnya, tapi Min Yoongi membantu 99% pekerjaannya.

Min Yoongi dapat melihat rasa tak enak yang diberi ekspresi wajah cantik Dr. Anna, seniornya, padanya.

"tenang, anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Seperti yang anda lihat, saya masih bersemangat dan sanggup"

Min Yoongi menampilkan senyum kecil tulusnya, membuat pipi perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu terpesona.

Anna terbatuk kecil untuk mengalihkan rona yang mulai menjalar diwajah eksotisnya.

Mengangguk mengiayakan, rasa lelah dan kantuk mulai memenuhi dirinya. Jika dipaksakan pun Anna takut malah akan semakin menghambat pekerjaan. Toh hanya tinggal satu mayat lagi yang perlu diperiksa.

Meminum kopi sepertinya tidak membantunya juga untuk kembali segar, malah semakin membuat matanya berat.

"maafkan aku sekali lagi ya sudah merepotkanmu"

"tentu, itu bukan masalah.."

Anna melangkah keluar dari ruangan, sembari membawa gelas digenggamannya; berisi kopi yang sempat diberi Min Yoongi saat berdiam diri sesaat kala menulis laporan korban.

meninggalkan Min Yoongi bersama satu mayat terakhir yang harus diidentifikasi.

.

Min Yoongi membuka kain putih atas yang menutupi kepala dari tubuh terbaring tak bernyawa.

Wajahnya masih terlihat indah dan mempesona meski kini sinarnya meredup. "cantik, pantas saja ia tergila-gila", ucapnya ambigu mengelus lembut pipi berisi yang dingin.

Terlintas pikiran jahil, bibir tipisnya ia tempel pada bibir yang membiru dibawahnya.

"aku mengeri sekarang, rasamu ternyata memang manis seperti yang dikatakannya"

Terkekeh dengan kegilaannya sendiri.

Bergerak menggambil sesuatu cairan botol kecil di tas kerjanya yang tersimpan di meja.

Mengambil cairan didalam botol dengan alat suntik, dan kemudian menyuntikkannya pada nadi di pergelangan tangan kanan sosok tak bernyawa yang terbaring. _**"aku rasa dewa kematian akan berteriak kecewa karena tak bisa membawa makhluk indah sepertimu saat ini"**_

 _Selesai._

Memasukkan suntikkan dan botol kecil itu pada plastik bening, dan kembali memasukkannya pada tas kerjanya.

Menatap tubuh itu lama sebelum melangkah pada meja, menulis hasil indentifikasinya mengenai penyebab kematian Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **"apa yang kita perlukan adalah kesabaran"**_

 _ **"kenapa kau sangat yakin aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu.."**_

 _ **"dia masih hidup dan aku tau, kau menyembunyikannya -", tertawa pelan, "pilihanmu, ikuti permainanku atau mati bersamanya dalam permainan bodoh kalian"**_

 _ **"aku tidak percaya ini !"**_

 _ **"kau takkan rugi, bermainlah bersamaku dan kau bisa mendapat semuanya- termasuk aku"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

terima kasih untuk yang mau memberi pendapat atau masukannya :))


End file.
